girlsfrontlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Registration
This section covers registration for the game Summary Currently there are two servers - DigitalSky (Original publisher) and bilibili (Licensed) with important differences listed below. Key Differences * DigitalSky servers - iOS/Android * bilibili servers - Android Basic Setup *Enter the (A) DigitalSky GF official site or (B) bilibili GF official site and download the Android APK (安卓) or access the iTunes store GF page for the iOS version (DigitalSky only) #After installation and launch, the game will download any available updates #After updates are finished downloading/installing, tap anywhere to enter the login screen For the login screen there are two important buttons *Change Server button - Selects which server to play/register on Color code: Green - Recommended / Yellow - Crowded / Red - Full DigitalSky server names are ''based off guns E.G. 'Kar98k, ''HK416' etc. bilibili server names start with 'bilibili' followed by the server number E.G. 'bilibili 8' (Note. Your data will only be saved on the server you registered on, so only login to said server; It will ask for a new in-game name if you entered a different server from what you first registered on) * Enter game button - Login/Enter registration button 3. After selecting a server and tapping the enter game button, a popup should appear; See below for further instructions Server registration DigitalSky Registration(Android)= A. Login Guest login gives a temporary account that does not save any progress; Tapping Account-Password login shows login and registration options B. Account-Password method registration If you have an existing account, you can login here. If not, tap Quick Register to continue with the registration process After that there should be two buttons to choose from - '手机号注册' - Phone number registration ; '邮箱注册' - Email registration C. Phone registration If you do not wish to register with a phone number, the next section covers email registration. If you wish to register with your phone number, this only supports Mainland-China phone numbers The verification code will be sent via SMS to the entered phone number D. Email registration Use this to register with your email, After submission a verification email will be sent to the entered email An example is provided below; it may display differently depending on device E. After either registration method is done, it should return you to the very first login popup Simply choose 'Account password login' and it should automatically log into the registered account |-| (iOS)= Apple ID A Chinese Apple ID is required for iOS GF registration, if you do not have one; The following steps can be followed if there are no Apple IDs currently signed into your device #After accessing the app page and tapping download, it will give you an option to use an existing ID or a new one #Select 'Create New Apple ID' as it allows region choosing and bypasses billing info input as GF is free, allowing 'None' to be selected as payment option when creating this new ID. #This also requires an actual address and ZIP/Postal/Area codes (Reference sites here and here) *E.G. Region: Jiangsu, Province: Shanghai, ZIP code: 200000, Area Code: 21 (The rest of the phone number can be fake as long as the Area Code is correct) Client Registration A. Login Guest login gives a temporary account that does not save any progress Tapping Account-Password login lets you select login and registration options B. Account-Password method registration If you have an existing account, you can login here. If not, tap Quick Register to continue with the registration process After that there should be two buttons to choose from - '手机号注册' - Phone number registration ; '邮箱注册' - Email registration C. Phone registration If you do not wish to register with a phone number, the next section covers email registration. If you wish to register with your phone number, this only supports Mainland-China phone numbers The verification code will be sent via SMS to the entered phone number D. Email registration Use this to register with your email, After submission a verification email will be sent to the entered email An example is provided below; it may display differently depending on device E. After either registration method is done, it should return you to the very first login popup Simply choose 'Account password login' and it should automatically log into the registered account |-| Bilibili Registration(Android)= A. Login If you have an existing bilibili account, then use it here. If not, click register. Guest logins work the same way as for Digitalsky B. Phone Number Registration If you want to register using your phone number then use this, if not, instructions below for another method Tap where 'Phone number region select' is to select various supported regions *中国大陆 - Mainland China *澳门特区 - Macao Special Administrative Region *台湾 - Taiwan *美国 - USA *香港 - Hong Kong *比利时 - Belgium *澳大利亚 - Australia *法国 - France *加拿大 - Canada *日本 - Japan *新加坡 - Singapore *韩国 - Korea *马来西亚 - Malaysia Enter your desired account name (This is not your in-game name) and password and register After registration there will be a few popups with your account name and you should be returned to the very first popup with your login details already input, all you need to do then is just tap login and the enter game button to start After successfully logging in with your new DigitalSky/bilibili account this screen should appear This is where you enter your desired in-game name / Commander name This name cannot be changed later. Misc. Info *If it gives you a popup saying "帐户名已存在" then the account name is already taken * If you get a token error popup, set your time to Beijing/GMT+08 time, this is needed as client needs to sync with server time * If you wish to enter Chinese/Japanese names on the in-game name selection, you need a corresponding keyboard app on your device